Uma rosa para Hermione
by Bella Snape BR
Summary: Até onde você iria pela pessoa que ama? Onde termina o amor e começa a obsessão? Esta é uma tradução de "A rose for Hermione" de SouthernWitch


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, nomes, personagens e símbolos correlatos pertencem a JK Rowling e seus parceiros comerciais e nenhum lucro foi ou será auferido com a publicação desta obra. A fic pertence a SouthernWitch.

This obra by Bella Snape is licensed under a Creative Commons Atribuição-Uso Não-Comercial-Vedada a Criação de Obras Derivadas 2.5 Brasil License.

Esta obra não pode ser copiada ou reproduzida sem a autorização do autor.

Para mais informações: .br

Uma rosa para Hermione

- Você tem certeza? – Harry perguntou, inclinando-se para frente. Já haviam se passado cinqüenta longos anos. Há muito tempo atrás ele desistira de qualquer esperança...

- Eu tenho, Ministro – disse Percy, empurrando seus óculos de aro de tartaruga contra seu rosto enquanto inchava o peito, cheio importância. – E, eu o encontrei completamente por acaso, mas eu não necessito dizer que o local poderia nunca ter sido encontrado senão acontecesse de eu cair em cima dele.

Abstendo-se de lançar um sorriso debochado ao homem pretensioso, Harry perguntou:

- Você vai me mostrar? Somente a mim. Eu não quero que mais ninguém saiba ainda. Especialmente o Rony.

- Certamente. Certamente. – Percy andou até a porta. Um novo "balanço" em seu andar. – Se você me seguir até a câmara de aparatação, eu posso acompanhá-lo até a exata localização.

Harry seguiu o homem, curioso para saber o que poderia encontrar. Percy disse que estava fora, procurando por um lugar discreto que pudesse ser usado para o próximo campeonato de bexigas, quando tropeçou e caiu com metade do corpo dentro de uma tenda desilusionada. Ele rapidamente deu uma olhada à volta e descobriu que o lugar era parcialmente tenda parcialmente uma caverna. Após essa rápida inspeção, ele entendeu que aquele era o lar de alguém, o paraíso de alguém. Ele acabara de perceber que aquele era o esconderijo de Hermione quando um Dementador deslizou em sua direção. Então ele decidiu fugir e procurar Harry imediatamente.

- Aqui estamos. – Percy disse, manobrando-se para ficar ao lado de Harry e agarrar seu braço. Eles rapidamente desaparataram com um alto _Crack_!

A brisa morna e salgada que soprava pela costa atingiu-o imediatamente, e ele se pôs prontamente a pensar porque nunca a procurara naquele lugar. _É claro que ela viria para cá_, pensou ele amargamente. Era um dos locais que eles visitaram a fim de procurar uma horcrux. Hermione caiu de amores pela ilha e achou que o lugar era um paraíso. Era também o infeliz lugar onde encontraram Severus Snape. Os três trabalharam juntos para capturá-lo, e revezaram-se em turnos para vigiá-lo nos meses seguintes, enquanto usavam as informações que ele prontamente lhes deu para ajudar a encontrar as horcruxes restantes. Após encontrar e derrotar Voldemort, meses depois, Harry decidiu que era hora de entregar o traidor ao ministério.

Hermione e Ron objetaram, Hermione mais vocalmente. Isto os levou a um limite em sua amizade. Ron tomou o partido de Hermione, dizendo que eles deviam "ao menos dar ao patife um chance de escapar" já que ele havia sido de grande ajuda e sabia como "jogar uma excelente partida de xadrez". Eles levaram horas discutindo sobre Snape, que apesar de ser um competente jogador de xadrez e um informante relutante, ainda era um assassino. O assassino de Dumbledore.

Ele ficara desapontado ao perceber que Hermione não se preocupava mais com aquilo e acreditou naquela bobagem que ele ajudara Dumbledore em sua morte, já que ele iria morrer de qualquer maneira, e que havia um plano e se Draco não cumprisse seu dever, ele o terminaria para o garoto. Harry exigiu provas, mas Snape não tinha nenhuma. Então ele entregou o homem ao ministério. Após um breve julgamento, o Supremo Tribunal dos Bruxos o declarou culpado, é claro, e o sentenciou a prisão perpétua em Azkaban, generosamente renunciando à execução por sua ajuda durante a guerra.

Alguém, entretanto, não concordou e arranjou para que um Dementador encontrasse o caminho para sua cela e, gulosamente, sugasse sua alma.

Isto fez com que Hermione parasse de tentar reunir provas e informações para uma apelação. Ela mudou drasticamente e teve, então, a coragem de acusar Harry de ter mandado o Dementador. Uma semana depois, o corpo sem alma de Snape e o Dementador que a sugara sumiram de Azkaban. O pior disso tudo para Harry? Hermione desapareceu também. Ele e Ron procuraram por ela durante anos e nunca encontraram uma pista sequer.

- Eu não entendo. – disse Percy, olhando a volta – Estava por aqui. Talvez nós devêssemos olhar mais abaixo.

Harry puxou sua varinha e fez um movimento rápido:

- _Mostre-me._

Um pálido jato de luz saiu de sua varinha, rapidamente destacando a barraca invisível. Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Ela colocou um feitiço para que ninguém se aproximasse, preferindo, ao invés disso, ir embora. Provavelmente foi por isso que você só a encontrou por acidente.

Encontrando a dobra pela qual Percy caíra, eles entraram, empunhando as varinhas, caso o Dementador ainda estivesse por ali. Que ela ainda o mantivesse após todos esses anos – cinqüenta para ser exato – era surpreendente.

- Olhe. – Percy disse, acenando com a cabeça para o retrato sobre a mesa. Eram Hermione, Rony e ele, com seus vinte e poucos anos, logo após a derrota de Voldemort.

Eles pareciam tão jovens e esperançosos. Hermione brilhava de felicidade, acenando da foto para ele. Ele parou para corresponder ao aceno, o sorriso desaparecendo de sua face.

- E o Dementador saiu dessa grande fenda na rocha – uma caverna! – disse Percy apontando para direita, o medo presente em sua voz.

Após agitar sua varinha, Harry disse:

- Ela enfeitiçou-o para que não pudesse sair.

Sempre lentamente eles se dirigiram para entrada da caverna, sem se deter para examinar melhor a parte da habitação sob a tenda.

- _Lumos!_

O ar em torno deles se tornou frio, sua respiração tornou-se visível em baforadas diante deles.

- Merda! – disse Percy, olhando a sua volta com os olhos bem abertos. – Não...

Harry ouviu a voz de Hermione em sua cabeça e um grande pesar passou por seu coração. "_Você fez isso, não fez? Como você pôde? Eu te odeio! Vá para o inferno! Você matou um homem inocente."_

Balançando a cabeça, ele percebeu que era o Dementador que estava fazendo isso. Trazendo de volta as lembranças daqueles tristes acontecimentos. No instante seguinte, Percy guinchou, tentando lançar um Patrono no escuro, uma forma ondulante pairando sobre ele, a boca podre abrindo-se com um barulho de matraca, o hálito pútrido batendo no rosto de Percy enquanto ele tentava chegar mais perto para sugar sua alma.

Relembrando o nascimento de seu filho, Harry extraiu de si toda a felicidade que conseguiu e gritou:

- _Expecto Patronum!_

Seu imutável Patrono, um grande viado, irrompeu da ponta de sua varinha e rumou em direção ao Dementador, fazendo com que ele se afastasse rapidamente. Enquanto o Dementador se afastava, Harry lançou um feitiço poderoso para imobilizá-lo, até que conseguisse pensar no que fazer com ele.

- Tudo bem, Percy?

- Tudo bem. – disse o homem trêmulo, o peito movendo-se para dentro e para fora com sua respiração acelerada.

_"Não está tão pomposo agora, não é, patife?"_ – pensou Harry antes de seguir em frente.

A primeira câmara em que eles entraram estava transfigurada em um grande escritório; literalmente, milhares de livros se alinhavam nas estantes nas paredes e até no teto.

- Meu Deus. – resmungou Harry.

- Que cheiro é esse? – perguntou Percy, puxando rapidamente um lenço de seda feito à mão de seu bolso para cobrir o nariz.

Harry sentiu o cheiro também. O cômodo inteiro fedia a morte. Seguindo em frente e passando por um sofá, ele ficou estarrecido de encontrar Hermione. Ela estava caída no chão com seu longo e espesso cabelo, já quase todo grisalho, espalhado à sua volta. Seu corpo estava rígido e em decomposição. Não vieram lágrimas aos olhos de Harry, mas ele sentiu a súbita dor da perda do mesmo jeito. Ele desistira dela há anos atrás, mas quando Percy lhe falou que havia encontrado sua localização, ele ousou ter esperança novamente.

- Hermione, – ele tomou fôlego. – o que aconteceu com você?

Ele notou que a varinha dela estava quebrada ao lado de seu cadáver.

- Sua varinha quebrou quando você caiu?

Eles nunca iriam saber o que aconteceu, mas ele suspeitava que ela caíra vítima do Dementador.

- Eu sinto muito Harry. – disse Percy, sinceramente, de suas costas. – Eu não sabia que ela estava... morta.

Harry assentiu e olhou para a grande escrivaninha do outro lado da sala. Ele rapidamente foi até lá e encontrou vários livros abertos, uma xícara de chá com o conteúdo pela metade, um bolinho mofado, comido pela metade e um diário. Ele abriu o diário e virou as páginas até a última anotação. Estava datada de, somente, um mês atrás.

_"A nova poção está quase pronta. Eu vou finalmente ter Severo de volta depois de todos estes anos. Uma vez que ele beba isso, eu posso usar o feitiço que criei no Dementador. A parte dele que está aprisionando a alma de Severo será expelida e então arrastada para o corpo que tem a poção. Eu só espero que toda minha pesquisa e todos esses anos que eu dediquei não sejam em vão. Eu rezo para que isso dê certo. Tantas vezes eu tentei e falhei e fiquei com o coração partido. Ele merece coisa melhor do que o que tem agora. Meu querido, não, meu sedento de sangue Harry fez isso à ele e não se importou que eu estava reunindo provas para a apelação. Harry fez isso comigo. Eu sei que ele fez. Rony me contou."_

Harry empalideceu.

_"Eu já não vejo Rony há anos. Eu imagino que ele não esteja muito interessado em me encontrar mais. Ele disse que eu estava enlouquecendo da última vez que nos encontramos, tentando me convencer a ficar com ele, mas ele ainda é leal à mim e prometeu não contar ao Harry que eu estou viva e ainda na Inglaterra. Eu suponho que isso tenha alguma coisa a ver com o fato de eu viver tão próxima à um Dementador. Eu admito que não há muitas coisas para me alegrar e eu tenho vivido todos esses anos em constante, embora necessário, desespero. Isto têm drenado meus poderes constantemente ao longo dos anos, não muito, eu acho, mas o suficiente para me fazer sentir a diferença agora. Eu não sou tão obtusa a ponto de ficar constantemente aqui, mas já faz um longo tempo que eu não gasto algum tempo somente comigo. Eu costumava passar um fim de semana ou outro na praia, me rejuvenescendo e reconstruindo minhas forças. Eu me sinto melhor quando estou à luz do sol e cuidando das rosas também. Talvez eu colha algumas hoje mais tarde. Elas alegram este lugar. De qualquer modo, Ron será a primeira pessoa com quem entrarei em contato quando eu finalmente tiver sucesso."_

- O maldito bastardo. – Harry disse, ignorando o olhar questionador de Percy.

_"Meu pé ainda dói muito e eu tenho mancado terrivelmente e, quase sempre, eu caio enquanto manco por aí. Graças ao maldito chão desnivelado da caverna, áspero e com pontas afiadas! É uma pena que eu não tenha nenhum Esquelecresce comigo._

_No entanto, vai valer a pena se o osso que eu extraí puder ser usado para trazer Severo de volta. Se isso funcionar, eu não me importo. Parece que o Dementador está se debatendo de novo. Tomara que ele não se solte novamente, isso é muito incômodo. Está ficando cada vez mais difícil mantê-lo preso, e meu talento com feitiços parece que está diminuindo – o encantamento não têm funcionado como deveria."_

- Meu Deus! – Harry deixou escapar a respiração, sentando em uma cadeira próxima à escrivaninha. – Snape está aqui! – ele contou à Percy.

Parecendo chocado, Percy rapidamente puxou sua varinha, apontando-a desajeitado, enquanto olhava à volta, rodando em círculos. Estava aparente que ele pensou que Snape ia pular em cima dele a qualquer momento. Harry ignorou seu dramático comportamento e rapidamente foi para o próximo cômodo. Uma fragrância ainda mais fresca de morte assomou às suas narinas. Isto, combinado com a visão diante dele, o fez vacilar. Em uma larga cama de postes havia um corpo. Não havia como se enganar de quem era aquele corpo tampouco. Não estava tão decomposto quanto o de Hermione. Ele devia ter morrido depois ou mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo em que Hermione, ambos os corpos inanidos até a morte. Se ela teve sua alma sugada pelo Dementador, era isso. Mas se ela morreu instantaneamente com a queda, então deve ter demorado uma ou duas semanas para que Snape se juntasse à ela, já que não havia ninguém para alimentá-lo ou manter seu corpo vivo. O cabelo do homem, no qual não havia um fio branco, estava bem mais longo do que costumava ser, mas ainda caía molemente sobre a face e o corpo. Era Severo Snape.

Ignorando Percy que arfava atrás dele, Harry se adiantou e parou próximo à cama, olhando o pijama cinza de Snape, que estava parcialmente desabotoado revelando esparsos cabelos negros sobre um pálido tórax. Foi quando ele notou que o cobertor foi puxado para baixo e para o lado, exatamente ao lado esquerdo de Snape; era como se alguém tivesse se levantado e não arrumado a cama. Ele se aproximou, segurando a respiração, não querendo inalar a essência da morte de Snape, e olhou para o travesseiro. Completamente atordoado, seu dedo traçou a deformação no travesseiro, obviamente deixada por uma cabeça, e pegou um longo fio castanho de cabelo. Cabelo de Hermione. Ela estava dormindo na cama com ele!

Se sentindo enjoado, Harry correu pelos aposentos para fora da barraca para vomitar na grama, respirando o ar fresco, mas ainda cheirando a essência da morte, o perfume da caverna. Outra essência achou seu caminho até ele. Rosas. As rosas de Hermione.

Ele soube imediatamente que nunca mais veria, cheiraria ou pensaria em rosas sem associá-las com o fedor da morte e a vida horrível que sua amiga foi forçada a viver... por sua própria vontade.

_Isto não é minha culpa. Eu nunca enviei aquele Dementador!_ Harry começou a compreender; deve ter sido Rony que o enviou. Era por isso que ele nunca contou que sabia o que acontecera com Hermione. Ele podia pôr a culpa em qualquer pessoa, mas como a hostilidade de Harry para com Snape era tão bem conhecida, ele foi o bode expiatório mais fácil.

Depois que Gina e Harry se separaram, Rony e ele foram se distanciando. Não porque seu amigo não entendia que ele precisava procurar sua felicidade em outro lugar qualquer, Rony e ele simplesmente passavam menos tempo na casa um do outro. Seus filhos haviam crescido e os tempos haviam mudado.

______________________________________________________________________

Harry, Rony e Percy estavam parados sozinhos, olhando para o monte de terra que cobria os restos de sua amiga. Eles imaginaram que ela gostaria de jazer perto do mar, naquele pedaço rochoso de costa.

- Eu acredito que você fez bem em deixá-la ser enterrada com ele. – disse Rony, indicando com a cabeça a sepultura recente.

- Sim, bem, eu não sou um monstro. Se ela precisava tanto de ajuda, eu poderia tê-la dado. Eu sou o maldito ministro da magia e tenho sido por anos. Qualquer coisa teria sido melhor para ela que isso. – Harry disse amargamente – Ela o escolheu em vida, então eu posso escolher dá-lo a ela na morte.

- Amigo, olhe...

- Não venha com "amigo" para cima de mim, Rony. Você mentiu para ela. Você disse para ela que eu mandei aquele Dementador atrás de Snape. Você notou que ela estava mais próxima de Snape do que nunca depois que ele foi para a prisão, não notou?

- Não... Ela... ela estava maluca, eu disse à você. Você a viu e ouviu as merdas malucas que ela dizia. Alguma coisa estava errada com ela. Não importava o que eu dissesse, ela não me ouvia, há não ser o que ela queria ouvir.

- É! – disse Harry sarcasticamente. – eu imagino que viver com um Dementador e um corpo sem alma faça isso com uma pessoa. – ele levantou sua mão para Rony parando-o antes que ele começasse a falar novamente.

Percy soltou uma baforada de ar para fora de seu peito.

- Isto é tudo Ronald. O ministro gostaria de um momento de silêncio.

Ambos, Harry e Rony encararam Percy, mas ele pareceu não notar, porque naquele momento, ela colocava uma única rosa no topo da sepultura.

- Descanse em paz. – ele disse baixo, soando mais profissional do que sincero.

Harry desaparatou.

Percy olhou para Rony com nojo.

- Amigos não deixam amigos viverem com Dementadores.

Tendo dito isto, ele desaparatou imediatamente, seguindo Harry, esperando ser dispensado do serviço.

_Eu devo ter um aumento de salário por achá-la e botar um fim no mistério do desaparecimento de Snape. Eu acho que vou ser promovido._

Notas da SouthernWitch: um pouco de esquisitice e você se sente ótimo, não é? Até onde você iria pela pessoa que você ama? Onde termina o amor e começa a obsessão? Eu normalmente gosto de finais felizes, mas uma pessoa que eu conhecia bem foi assassinada e alguns dias depois eu escrevi isso. Eu suponho que a morte se instalou um pouco em mim e eu tive que tirar isso do meu sistema.

Isto é inspirado em uma coisa que Amethyst me disse e é dedicado à ela. Eu fui muito influenciada por William Faulkner e seu conto "Uma rosa para Emily".

Aproveitem!


End file.
